Lazard Deusericus
Lazard Deusericus is the director of SOLDIER in the Shinra Electric Power Company, and makes appearances throughout Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. He sends Zack Fair on missions in the game's first few chapters. At this time, the SOLDIER department is independent, and the union executive oversees SOLDIER's management and draws up rough strategy guidelines. Lazard does not have the combat abilities of a SOLDIER and thus does not operate directly in the field. Within Shinra, he has received promotions at an exceptional speed to attain his present status. Despite his calm and cool exterior, Lazard bears a burning ambition and a strong sense of justice for the people of the Midgar Slums. Profile Appearance Lazard wears a striped blazer paired with a pink or white shirt, a purple or blue tie, and a pair of white gloves. He wears blue glasses. He has coiffed blond hair and blue eyes. As an Angeal Copy, Lazard takes on Angeal Hewley's hairstyle and face, but has begun to degrade until his hair is white and his clothing faded. He bears two white wings on his right side similar to Angeal. Personality Lazard is polite, courteous and friendly to his SOLDIER subordinates, but maintains a professional conduct about them. He thinks highly of Zack Fair's skills and praises him for the quality of service he contributes, personally having him handle important missions after seeing him in the field in spite of Zack only being a Second Class. When speaking to Zack while at the end of his life as an Angeal Copy, Lazard explains he aided Hollander and Genesis out of a desire for vengeance against Shinra, but now that he is an Angeal Copy, his desire for revenge has faded, and he wishes to help Zack and rescue Genesis to save the world. Zack attributes this to Angeal's will living on within Lazard, but whether this is the reality or not is unclear. Story Lazard was born to a slum-dweller and though raised by his poor mother, was hired by Shinra Electric Power Company, eventually becoming the Director of SOLDIER. He learned he is President Shinra's illegitimate son (and thus the older half-brother of Rufus Shinra). Despite his supposed loyalty to Shinra, Lazard never discards his support for the "children of the slums". Lazard sends Zack Fair and Angeal Hewley on many missions, often associated with the rogue 1st Class SOLDIER, Genesis Rhapsodos. Lazard has aligned with the Science Department for a move against Shinra, and after Genesis suffers an injury while sparring with Sephiroth, Dr. Hollander informs Lazard of the SOLDIER's origin. From that point on the three work to form the Genesis Army to enact a war against Shinra. When Angeal calls a SOLDIER 2nd Class whom he is mentoring, Zack Fair, to the Shinra Headquarters Briefing Room, Lazard explains to him Genesis was sent on a mission to Wutai, but has not returned, and that they are leaving for the remote western nation. In Wutai Lazard arrives late to the battle and is greeted by Angeal and Zack. Lazard uses his field inexperience as an excuse for being late, but Angeal is nevertheless happy to see him. Lazard explains he decided to do this because he had guided their forces during the war and wanted to watch them win with his own eyes. Lazard praises Zack for distracting the enemy and helping Angeal, and wants him for the next mission. The event was in part a cover-up that allowed for Lazard to check in with the members of the Genesis Army stationed in Wutai (the true reason for him being late for his meeting with Angeal and Zack) as well as to evaluate Zack as a risk to their plans. After Angeal goes missing Zack asks Lazard if he's heard anything, but Lazard tells him he cannot get a hold of Angeal. Lazard wants Zack to investigate the 1st Class SOLDIER Genesis's hometown of Banora with Tseng of the Turks. Though Genesis's parents claim he is not around, Lazard labels them untrustworthy sources. Lazard says he had sent people previously, but has had no contact with them since. After Genesis's operations in Banora are uncovered by Zack's mission, Lazard promotes him to a 1st Class SOLDIER. Zack does not feel as elated as he thought he would, but Lazard understands, telling him that a lot has happened within the last few days. Lazard asks Zack to assassinate both Genesis and Angeal, now deemed rogue SOLDIER members within Shinra, with Sephiroth going with him. Unhappy, Zack wants to know why he has to do such a thing, but Lazard claims the Shinra army is asking him to. The alarms activate and Lazard says they have intruders. He tells Sephiroth to protect the President and deploys Zack to the entrance. After Genesis Army's attack on Shinra Headquarters Lazard disappears. Many at Shinra believe he was secretly funding Dr. Hollander with the company's money, as Lazard had done an unusual amount of research on Hollander, his cover for funding the man's research as well as the Genesis Army. Lazard is transformed into an Angeal Copy due to injecting himself with Angeal's cells. He breaks off his alliance with Hollander and Genesis and embarks on a search for Zack, but begins to suffer from the same degradation Genesis and his copies suffer from. During the four years Zack is imprisoned in Nibelheim many sightings of Angeal are reported, but these are, of course, Lazard. Zack searches for Lazard after escaping from Nibelheim, believing him to be Angeal. Their paths cross in Zack's hometown of Gongaga when Lazard flies in to help Cloud Strife, who is suffering the effects of the Mako poisoning and Jenova cells. Lazard is knocked down by Hollander, who is after Cloud's Jenova cells, but Zack kills Hollander. Lazard tells Zack he is a clone of Angeal. He had been following Dr. Hollander since Junon after assisting in his escape, but after becoming a copy forgot about his revenge. Lazard's feelings have changed to the feelings Angeal once had: to help Zack, to save Genesis, and to save the world. Zack, a comatose Cloud and a degrading Lazard set off to Genesis's hometown of Banora Village where the Lifestream shoots up into the sky. Soon after Zack leaves to investigate, Lazard is attacked by Shinra soldiers while looking after Cloud. As Zack returns after a battle with Genesis, he finds Lazard with Cloud next to a Banora White tree. With his last breath, Lazard tells Zack he fought Shinra troopers while protecting Cloud with another copy. Zack realizes the one who fought alongside Lazard was the canine Angeal Copy that once protected him before. Lazard and the Angeal Copy return to the Lifestream, and as the copy disappears, a letter for Zack from Aerith is left behind in its place. Creation and development Voice In the English release of ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', Lazard is voiced by Stefan Marks. He is voiced by Junpei Morita in the Japanese release. Gallery Lazard-ccvii-angeal.png|Model (Angeal Copy). Lazard 2.png|Lazard talking. VIICC Shinra HQ - SOLDIER Director's Office.jpg|Lazard's office as director of SOLDIER. Etymology Lazard's surname was added to the game's English version. In the Japanese version one of the MPs working on the investigation surrounding Lazard mentions that some of his personal and family records may have been falsified. This may include his surname. Trivia *Lazard is the only known human Angeal Copy. *There are several hints about Lazard being President Shinra's son. If Zack speaks to a woman outside Aerith's church until Chapter 6, she will give him details about the President's affair with Lazard's mother. Also during Chapter 6, the Shinra guard outside Lazard's office says Lazard reminds him of the VP (Rufus Shinra). Category:Characters in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- de:Lazard Deusericus pt-br:Lazard Deusericus ru:Лазард Дойсерикус